Why
by katlver1290
Summary: Marissa gets drunk on Vodka because Ryan left her for Theresa and his hometown of Chino. She meets this kid named Bret at a party and she doesn’t know what’s happening when he makes a move on her. About two months later she finds herself pregnant and
1. Meeting Bret

Why?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. or any of the characters!!  
  
Summary: Marissa gets drunk on Vodka because Ryan left her for Theresa and his hometown of Chino. She meets this kid named Bret at a party and she doesn't know what's happening when he makes a move on her. About two months later she finds herself pregnant and doesn't know how her mother will react or what she will do. Read to find out what she does. Rated: R  
  
Another one of Holly's parties and of course there is all kinds of alcohol and sex. Marissa is stumbling around the house wondering why should be at one Holly's parties because of what she had done with Luke. She finds an empty set next to some punk looking kid and he starts to talk to Marissa.  
  
Bret: Hey you look drunk. Are you all right?  
  
Marissa: Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. (Takes another sip of Vodka)  
  
Bret: Give me that! (Takes the vodka and puts it on the end table next to him) I'll give you a ride home come on. Come with me. (He drags her up off the couch and takes her to his Black Jeep with Blue flames pained on the front hood and goes to the doors helps her get in the back.)  
  
Marissa: What are you doing to me?  
  
Bret: I'm driving you home. Where else? Besides I'm sober and your not. I wouldn't let you drive home yourself you'd crash.  
  
Marissa: You don't even know where I live. Bret: that's okay. I already know where you live. Marissa: You do? Bret: Yup. (He backs out of the drive way and drives to his house. It takes about 15 minutes. When he gets out of the car and he opens the car door, Marissa almost falls out of the car.)  
  
Marissa: Are we there yet?  
  
Bret: Yeah, we're here. (He helps her in and sits her down on the couch.)  
  
Marissa: This isn't my house.  
  
Bret: what do you mean? This is your house; it just looks different because you're drunk.  
  
Marissa: Are you sure?  
  
Bret: yes, I'm sure this is your house.  
  
Marissa: I think I will just sleep here. (She falls on the couch and her head hits the wood in the arm of the chair. She gets knocked out.)  
  
Bret: Perfect. (His face is twisted into an evil grin.)  
  
Bret picks up Marissa and carries her to his room. He strips her of her clothes after placing her on the bed. He takes his own clothes off, and after a little bit of sex she starts to wake up he gets up and gets dressed in a few seconds and puts a blanket on her and runs downstairs to the kitchen. After about 10 minutes Marissa stumbles down the stairs and finds Bret sitting on the couch. He turns around and is "surprised" that Marissa is awake.  
  
Marissa: Why am I here? And why does my head and crotch hurt?  
  
Bret: I could tell you about your head hurts but not your crotch. (Starts to laugh to himself and smiles)  
  
Marissa: Do you have anything that I could eat?  
  
Bret: Yeah, in the fridge.  
  
Marissa: Thanks. (Walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and takes out an orange. She peels it and puts a slice into her mouth and makes the prettiest face as if it just melted in her dry mouth and her stomach was filled with hunger. Bret has never seen a face like that and he gets up walks up to Marissa and puts his hands around her waist.)  
  
Marissa: What are you doing?  
  
Bret: kissing you.  
  
Before Marissa couldn't say anything Bret kisses her full on the lips. It is a deep, long loving kiss. Marissa try's to pull out of the kiss but Bret won't let her. She finally gives up and kisses him back; he likes it but stops her.  
  
Bret: Lets go up to my room.  
  
Marissa: Why? (She says with a puzzled look on her face)  
  
Bret: Privacy, Duh!!!  
  
Marissa: Oh, of course.  
  
They go upstairs as the scene fades away. 


	2. Problems

Why? Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the O.C. or anything that has to do with the O.C.  
  
Summary: After Bret and Marissa have sex, Bret decides to drive Marissa home. He drops her off at the bottom off her driveway. She walks up to the front to find her mother waiting for her there.  
  
Julie: Where have you been?  
  
Marissa: Out! Why? Why do you always have to ask the most stupid questions?!  
  
Julie: They are not stupid! You didn't even tell me where you were going! So, where were you?  
  
Marissa: What do you mean I didn't tell you where I was going? I told you 'Mom, I'm going to one of holly's party's. I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow morning.' And here I am!! Do you have a problem with that?!  
  
Julie: Marissa...  
  
Marissa runs upstairs to her room, slams the door behind her and locks it. About 2 minutes later Julie knocks on the door. Marissa picks up her face from the pillow and we see that she is crying. Her mascara and eyeliner turned her tears dark gray. There are streams of tears running down her face.  
  
Marissa: What do you want?! (She breaks out crying)  
  
Julie: I'm sorry I made you cry; and I don't think you want to here this but Ryan called and said he wanted to talk to you and I didn't delete the message if you want to listen to it? OK sweetie?  
  
Marissa: Whatever Mom!! Just go away!!  
  
Julie walks away. She walks down stairs and out the front door. She starts her car and goes to her friends Margarita party. Marissa walks slowly down the stairs and listens to the message. It was Ryan; he said that he would be coming home in a few weeks for a day or 2 to see how everyone was doing. She couldn't take it any more. She called Summer and told her everything.  
  
Summer: I wish I could have been there for you Coop. So today is like the 6 of July right?  
  
Marissa: Yea.  
  
Summer: So he will be here around the... 27th. OK, so we have time to think.  
  
Marissa: Time to think about what exactly?  
  
Summer: What to say to him when he gets here of course!  
  
Marissa: I don't feel like even looking at him right now. Let alone talk to him! I don't know.  
  
Summer: you'll get over it, like you got over Luke. (Smiles)  
  
Marissa: (Silent)  
  
Summer: Ok... so maybe you never got over Luke. But that is OK.  
  
Marissa: Well, I need to go now, I haven't had lunch yet, Talk to you later Summer, Bye.  
  
Summer: Bye Coop.  
  
CLICK  
  
3 weeks later: Someone knocks on the Cohen Family's door. Sandy turned off the burner because he was making soup. He opens the door and is surprised to see Ryan standing there; Sandy is at a loss for words.  
  
Sandy: I haven't seen or heard from you since you left to go to Chino. How's Theresa?  
  
Ryan: Uh... she's fine, a little morning sickness though.  
  
Sandy: Yeah, I knew that would happen eventually.  
  
Ryan: Yeah, Whatever. Did Seth ever come back?  
  
Sandy: No, but he did call to say he got there safe and not to get him and things like that. Ya know?  
  
Ryan: Yeah, I know.  
  
Sandy: Did you see Eddy?  
  
Ryan: Yeah, He wasn't too happy to see me there though. I had a black eye for awhile and its still a little soar.  
  
Sandy: What did Theresa do about it?  
  
Ryan: Well, uh... we did go to her mothers house, but... (Ryan stops in the middle of his sentence)  
  
Sandy: But what Ryan?  
  
Ryan: Never mind, it's not important.  
  
Sandy: Well you'll tell me sooner or later. Hey u want some soup? You must be hungry?  
  
Ryan: Yea, sure I guess.  
  
Sandy finishes cooking the soup and splits it between the two of them.  
  
Well how did u like it? Please review and tell me what u think!!! My e-mail is Later  
  
Niki 


End file.
